


If I Cry A Thousand Tears

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra tries to recollect herself upon seeing Asami with someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Cry A Thousand Tears

**Author's Note:**

> "If I cry a thousand tears tonight, would you come back to me?" - R.H
> 
> These lyrics of the song inspired me to create this short drabble.

Korra almost stumbled onto the bathroom floor as soon as she got inside. She closed the door with her back on it and she slowly sat down, her eyes closed. She tried to remember the last time when she felt her heart stricken but couldn’t seem to recall any. Korra knew only one person who had done this to her.

She slowly opened her eyes that are now welled up with tears, but not falling just yet. She couldn’t believe what she just saw out there.

Asami was with someone.

Korra couldn’t have been more wrong.

When Asami told her that she was going to go to Bolin’s party, Korra couldn’t have been any happier. But she wasn’t expecting Asami bringing along a guy with her. Korra realized how much she wished that man was just Asami’s friend.

But friends don’t touch. Korra bit her lip at the memory of Asami entwining her fingers with the man. Korra swallowed and let out a breath. She remembered how those hands fit hers perfectly. Korra  closed her eyes again as she tried to recall the touch of Asami’s hands on hers. It was vague. Korra took another deep breath.

Also, friends don’t look at each other as if they were the biggest treasure they have. Korra could remember how her heart felt smaller, seeing Asami look at someone like that, Korra could only wish that someone was her.

Lastly, friends don’t kiss. This time, Korra was now sobbing, her hands on her face, trying to stop, but tears just keep on falling. When Asami shared a kiss with the man, Korra knew it was over. Asami had moved on. Asami was now with this man who Korra thought she could never outclass. He was indeed handsome, most likely rich too. Asami has taste after all.

There was a knock on the door and Korra quickly stood and wiped the tears off her face as she tried to collect herself.

_“Hey Korra it’s Bolin. Asami said she’s going ahead early with Iroh. She wanted to say goodbye.”_

Goodbye?

Korra wanted to laugh.

It was ironic, because those words, as Korra remembered, were the words that her and Asami share whenever a day had ended. But that kind of goodbye had always meant they would see each other very soon. To them it meant “see you later”.

Now, it might really just be the end.

Korra brushed the skirt of her blue dress and took a deep breath. She opened the door and Bolin looked at her worriedly.

“Where is she?” Korra asked looking around the crowd as if trying to spot Asami.

Bolin turned his head and said, “Over there by the doors.” He then turned his head back to look at Korra again. “Are you sure…”

“Bolin.” Korra interrupted. “That was a long time ago. Let’s just drop it.”

Bolin only nodded his head and looked at the floor.  “Okay.”

Korra gave him a pat on the shoulder as she started walking across the dance floor.

“Korra?”

Korra stopped on her tracks and turned to look at Bolin who smiled at her.

“I trust you on this one.”

Korra could only nod and smile.

A smile that only Korra knew hid a thousand tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against these two. I just felt like writing some angst.  
> It hurts me too.


End file.
